<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For the Sake of Hope by Some_Sad_Rat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096149">For the Sake of Hope</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some_Sad_Rat/pseuds/Some_Sad_Rat'>Some_Sad_Rat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random oneshots lol [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Bwidhdjrb kill me, Despair Komaeda Nagito, Everyone but Hinata and Komaeda has one line-, Happy Ending?, Hinata needs a hug, I dont know how to write anyone from DR1-, Komaeda curses, M/M, Mastermind Komaeda Nagito, Oh he gets the hug yay, Ok take my offering bye, Sad Hinata Hajime, Sorry I died, little bit of crying, maybe? - Freeform, oof</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:21:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some_Sad_Rat/pseuds/Some_Sad_Rat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mastermind gets revealed... And it's the person everyone thought it would be, and yet...</p><p>Also this is super short sorry</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random oneshots lol [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2268374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For the Sake of Hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Aha hi</p><p>Sorry I'm here now</p><p>Schools been shitty</p><p>My mental state has been shitty</p><p>Life's been shitty</p><p>But hey have this one shot I've had sitting in my drafts</p><p>Honestly I think this sucks but eh</p><p>Also, I've started a Fanganronpa! More info below!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata couldn't say he didn't expect it.</p><p>But it still hurt to see the man he loves standing there, eyes swirling like mad.</p><p>"It was such a fun show, I must stay...! You all performed beautifully!" Komaeda said, clutching the sleeves of his once olive green, now black and white, jacket.</p><p>"H-How could you do something like this!" Sonia cried.</p><p>"H-He did try to murder Togami..." Souda muttered.</p><p>"How could I do this...?" Komaeda repeated, tilting his head. Suddenly, he balled his fists and put them beneath his face.</p><p>"Why, to see the Ultimate Hope rise above the rest, of course!" He said, using a higher voice than he normally did.</p><p>"But, isn't all the murdering despair causing?" Owari asked.</p><p>Komaeda's mood shifted immediately, as he suddenly looked upset. "Oh... I suppose..."</p><p>"W-What's wrong the the bastard!?" Kuzuryu asked, clutching his trial stand.</p><p>After Komaeda had been revealed, Hinata barely said anything. It hurt him to much.</p><p>He didn't even know why he still loved him. All of the shit Komaeda had put him through should've made him hate the hope-obsessed freak. And yet...</p><p>He remembered, during the trial of Komaeda's "murder," he found himself fighting for the truth more than he did prior. Losing Chiaki made him feel even more shitty afterwards.</p><p>But now, here stood Komaeda, alive and well, breaking his heart with every word.</p><p>~</p><p>"You're Izuru Kamukura, you're Izuru Kamukura, you're Izuru Kamukura," Komaeda repeatedly deadpanned.</p><p>"N-No... That's not me!" Hinata found himself yelling.</p><p>"Oh, but it is! You're the one who implanted Enoshima's AI into the system, which just so happened to glitch out and corrupt my file! This is all,your fault Hinata!" Komaeda said, his cutesy persona back.</p><p>"N...No..." Everything was becoming to much for him. He hated it.</p><p>He hated it hated it hated it.</p><p>But... Why did he still listen to every word Komaeda had to say?</p><p>~</p><p>The Future Foundation helped them make the right decision in the end... Right?</p><p>"Oh yeah, I totally forgot!" Komaeda said, perking up. "Even if your so-called plan works, I won't remember any of this!"</p><p>"W-What?" Hinata stuttered.</p><p>"Yup! My files glitched! Your plan to erase the virus will erase my memory of all of this!" Komaeda grinned, before,suddenly changing personas again, crossing his arms and yelling.</p><p>"This won't go the exact way you bitches want! No matter how hard you try to make me remember in the real world, it'll all be worth shit!" He laughed.</p><p>Hinata stood in silence.</p><p>~</p><p>Once Usami reappeared to delete the corrupted file, Hinata couldn't help but feel the tears threatening to spill out of his eyes. He had already seen Komaeda die once ,so the second time hurt more.</p><p>~</p><p>Once Komaeda exited the program, he genuinely had no idea why the survivors were acting weirder than normal around him. He retained everything from the program, except the final trial. </p><p>All the survivors except Hinata, that is.</p><p>As soon as Komaeda woke up, Hinata pulled him into a hug and let his tears spill onto Komaeda's jacket.</p><p>Confused but happy, Komaeda accepted the hug and smiled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ah yes you must be interested in the Fangan!</p><p>Well, it's called Danganronpa: Twisted Morals, and I'm currently in the writing and casting stage.</p><p>Link to the VA casting: https://www.castingcall.club/projects/danganronpa-twisted-morals-71e14bda-b737-424c-99d2-5242cdaa725e (I need more male VAs-)</p><p>Link to staff casting: https://www.castingcall.club/projects/danganronpa-twisted-morals (Please I need staff members to make this work- if you or someone else can help out, please do)</p><p>Discord Server: https://discord.gg/JQeHyTF</p><p>Please consider joining!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>